Guardian Angel
by Wishing On A Falling Star
Summary: Bella dreams about a beautiful boy and feels like she has a connection with him. What will happen when she sees him at her school the next day? Will love be able to break down the secret walls that her family has? Her dark secrets! ALL HUMAN! R&R. AU!
1. Dreams

Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel

**Dreams.**

_I looked up to see a boy with brown hair that flipped to the left side of his face and had some blond strands mixed into it. His eyes were a bright blue that glowed in the dark room and they just seemed to light it up. He was beautiful._

_The room was pitch black and was freezing. I felt really warm at that moment, but nothing made much sense at the moment. I was lost in the mystery boys eyes, they were just so clear…like an ocean._

_That was before two men came into the room and pulled the boy away from me. The two men were after me and I didn't know why. I didn't have a clue what I did wrong, if anything. This was a dream…wasn't it? I was wishing my hardest that it was._

_The boy jumped onto one of the men's back. He wasn't going to give up so easily. They fought around the room and I had to strain my eyes to see what exactly was going on. The man would try to pull the boy off of his back, but the boy held on with amazing strength and courage._

_Nobody said a word. I tried, but found out that my throat was too dry to get anything out. Then I saw the man get the boy off of his back and throw him across the room. I heard the wretched sound of breaking bones fill the room._

_The other man in the room went up to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders. They just took him out of the room and forgot about me. I put my head in my hands and just started to sob into my, now wet, hands._

_That beautiful boy risked his life for mine and for what?_

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock going off.

My dream was totally ruined by the beeping sound of an invention someone just had to come up with. Now my question would never be answered.

It was a Saturday morning, so why was my alarm going off. I saw something sticking to the side of my alarm clock.

_Get up! I forgot to change your clock back to say that it's Monday._

I rolled my eyes and jolted out of my room into the bathroom trying my hardest to rush. The warmth of the shower on my skin didn't help the rushing process at all. It all just calmed down my nerves and made me want to stay in there longer, but knowing what kind of situation I was in right now, I hopped out of the shower reluctantly.

"Hurry, you're going to be late." My dad yelled up the stairs with an unhappy tone.

I just shook my head. My reflection stared back at me in the mirror. The girl I saw had purple circles under her eyes and her eyes were puffy, probably from crying in my sleep. For once, I was actually frightened of my reflection.

I didn't ponder on the fact that I looked like a creature nobody wanted to be anymore and walked back into the cold air of my room. My window was open for some reason.

_I don't think I opened that._ I thought to myself, but then just shrugged it off.

Quickly I got dressed and walked downstairs. I kissed my mom on the cheek and then walked out to my car.

It wasn't the greatest car ever, but it was a car and I loved it. My car was a black Chevy pickup truck. My twin brother decked it out with a major radio system because I have to take him everywhere.

"Emmett, hurry up!" I yelled out the window of my truck.

"I'm coming," he mumbled through the piece of toast in between his teeth.

"We're going to be so late." I told him, sighing.

He just laughed and munched down his toast.

I needed to see my best friend, Alice, before class, but we were already late as it was. Knowing her and her curiosity, she would probably need to hear about my dream. We tell each other everything and this would certainly be one of those times.

The truck couldn't go very fast or it would break down and then we would have to call Jasper, my other best friend, to come and fix it. He hated doing that, especially during school.

Jasper wasn't really the lying type, but he loved Alice and Alice loved him. That doesn't seem weird at all if you don't know them. If you did know them, you would know that Alice loves to lie, but just not to Jasper or she would feel really guilty

"Finally," Emmett grumbled. "I'm getting a ride with Corey later, Bella. Don't wait for me." He told me and walked off to his first hour class.

I gathered my stuff, but then the first bell rang. I jumped at the sound and all my books fell to the ground. Of course, with my luck, all of the books fell in a puddle. Sighing, I bent down to pick them up, but somebody was already down there picking them up for me.

I hate when people help me because it makes me feel like I can't do something and I can't rely on myself. Needing other people isn't how I was raised. My dad always taught me to never trust someone unless you're sure they won't do anything to break your trust, a.k.a. Alice. She would never break my trust, not after all of these years.

"Here," the boy said in a flat voice, handing me my books and then walked away.

"Thanks," I called after him.

No response.

"You're welcome." I whispered to myself for him.

I grabbed my soaking books and walked off to the bathroom. Thankfully our bathroom had hand dryers not paper towels. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to dry my books off the way I was planning.

A few minutes later, Alice walked into the bathroom unexpectedly knowing where I was, but that was normal.

I was on my third and final book; they were drying slowly.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a weird look on her face.

"I'm drying off my books. They fell in a puddle in the parking lot." I told her.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like you just saw your dead grandmother." She informed me.

I turned around to her with my mouth open. Alice smiled and jumped up onto the sink.

"I can't believe you would say that." I told her, appalled.

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out." She apologized. "I don't understand why it's such a touchy subject."

"Well, since Emmett claimed that he saw my grandma in the graveyard." I was just joking with her, but; her face showed that she thought I was being serious. "I'm just kidding."

Alice smiled and hopped off of the sink. "Let's get to class before Mr. Luxem has a heart attack and calls Officer Tim."

She laughed her silly laugh again. Alice was always laughing and if she wasn't you had to ask her if something was wrong.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom. All of my books were dry, after ten minutes spent on each book.

Right as we stepped out of the bathroom, the bell to let out first hour rang.

"I'll make sure I get to the answering machine before my dad." I told Alice and she just smiled at me, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a worried smile.

My family had a dark secret only we knew and Alice knew. It wasn't something you don't go around sharing with people that you'll never see again after high school.

I was a sophomore this year and I was sort of new to the school. My family moved to Carver, Minnesota in the beginning of the summer because the police started getting suspicious of my dad. He was Emmett's and my only guardian; our mom died when we were ten.

"At least we don't have to face the wrath of Mr. Luxem." She had a relieved look on her face mixed with a sarcastic look of fear.

I had to laugh at her face and she just grinned at me.

We started walking to our second hour class when someone bumped into me.

"Oh, I-I'm Sorry." I stuttered.

"It was my fault. Don't worry about it." The boy apologized helping me off the ground.

I looked up to see that he had brown hair that flipped to the left side mixed with a few blond strands, but I didn't think much of it. A lot of guys had the same hair, but his was so gorgeous like the boys' in my dream.

All I saw was his hair before he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Alice came up and asked me.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I soothed her.

"Who was that?" She asked me.

"I have no idea." At that moment I decided that this was a good time to tell her about my dream and the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.

Mrs. Lake was almost about to start class when Alice and I walked in. It wasn't surprising that we were almost late, but not exactly late.

Alice acted very well to the news of my dream and she was sort of drooling over the boy. Yeah, he was gorgeous, but wasn't it a little weird for her to drooling over my dream guy? I just laughed at her though and knocked her out of her daydreaming.

We both heard Mrs. Lake's monotone voice start to lecture us and I just zoned out. Then, I saw the boy with the brown and blond hair. He was facing towards the front of the room, but his face was faced to the side and was looking at me.

I just stared at him until he turned his head around to look at me. He smiled a little smile and then turned back around to the front of the room.

"Okay, so do you know anything about this dream guy? I mean, other than his hair and eyes?" Alice asked me during the middle of Mrs. Lake's lecture.

"No," I whispered back. "You don't get many details in a dream where nobody talks."

She had a confused look on her face, but the bell rang and everyone shot off to lunch. We only have four hours in a day, but the hours are one hour and forty-five minutes. It takes forever to get through these days.

"So, have you ever seen this mystery boy before your dream?" Alice caught up to me in the lunchroom.

"No, it's weird. It's like I know him though or I've met him before, but I know I just haven't." I started shaking my head.

Alice and I were finally up to the food. We each grabbed a slice of pizza and paid. We sat down in our normal spot in the back of the cafeteria.

There were so many people talking that it was actually disturbing. I covered my ears, but someone tapped my hand; I hadn't noticed that I had shut my eyes too. I opened them to see Alice sitting there.

"That boy who ran into you earlier is now gawking at you." She said a bit too loudly.

I looked over to where he was sitting, he had dropped his head, but then he looked up at me for a millisecond. That was enough time for me to notice his eyes and how bright of a blue color they were.

"No way," I whispered to myself.

"What is it?" Alice asked, turning to look at the boy.

"That's the guy from my dream." I said, amazed.

Alice laughed for a second. "You can't be serious."

I just stared at her.

She covered her mouth. "You are serious."

I nodded my head.

Alice stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. She just talked to him for a few minutes and then she pointed to me. I dropped my head onto the table.

"Hey," I heard the deep low voice that just traveled through my body like a spasm.

I looked up to see the boy with bright blue eyes like a calm ocean and the brown hair with blond strands flipped to the left side of his face. Dream boy. He was actually in front of me now and I couldn't understand why.

I couldn't say anything, so I just smiled up at him.

He took the seat where Alice was sitting. We just sat there staring at each other for a while. The look on his face was the same look that was on mine, which made me wonder if maybe he had had the same dream as I did. That was impossible though.

"What?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," he said coolly.

"Whatever," I mumbled so he couldn't hear.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"What's yours?" I shot back.

Why was I being so touchy?

"Edward Cullen." He replied.

I nodded.

The bell rang which meant that lunch was finally over. I got up and started walking away, but someone grabbed my elbow.

I cringed away from the touch and turned around. Edward looked at me with wide eyes. He looked really confused, but I couldn't blame him, he didn't know me. He didn't know what was wrong with me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"I still didn't get your name?" He told me, but there was that confused look on his face still.

I sighed. "My name is Bella Swan."

A small smile lit up his face. The smile was contagious and one broke out on my face. I cursed myself for giving into this boy; I barely knew him.

"Well, I'll see you around, Bella." He said my name so smoothly it made me shiver.

I nodded and walked away from him.

I reached the doors that would let me out of the lunch room after what seemed like seconds. My choices were either go to class or go outside. Of course, my better judgment told me to go to class, but I didn't listen to it.

I went outside and took deep breaths. Today was officially the weirdest day of my life.

"Bella!" I heard my best friends yell.

I turned around to see them running towards me with concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened with Edward?" Alice asked me.

"Who's Edward?" Jasper asked either one of us.

"He's the new guy." Alice turned to explain to him.

"He's not cuter than me, is he?" Jasper poked out his bottom lip.

"Of course not." Alice stood on her tippy toes.

"Thanks," Jasper leaned down and kissed her.

I cleared my throat.

They turned around to me and we all started laughing

"Anyways," Alice said a bit uncomfortable. "What happened?'

"Nothing," I told her.

"What do you mean nothing?" Jasper chimed in now.

"He asked me for my name and I tried not to give it to him. Then when I tried walking away, he grabbed my elbow and I finally gave him my name."

"That's it?" Alice asked disappointed.

"Yeah, that's it." I clicked my tongue.

"You are so boring!" She screamed.

Jasper and I laughed at how immature she was being. She glared at us and walked away towards the school.

I looked at Jasper and he had a worried look on his face. He looked over at me and I just shook my head telling him that she was going to be okay, just let her cool down for awhile.

"Rach, wait up." He yelled after her.

Then, there was one. I was left alone to think about my dream and the guy in the cafeteria from my dream. Why did all of this have to happen today? I thought that maybe I was going to have a good day.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided that I should probably go inside before the school was actually going to call my father at the office. That would be horrible. And I would really get it.

"Bella Swan, please come to the main office." The front office woman called over the loud speaker.

_Shit!_ I thought to myself.

I ran to the office, trying my best not to let the tears that were starting to build up behind my eyes fall down. My dad was going to kill me and Emmett wasn't going to be home.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I told Mrs. Lyn at the front desk.

"Oh, you can go into the principles office. He wants to talk to you." She told me and then went back to her paperwork.

I walked ever so slowly into the principle's office. He was typing something into the computer.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, have a seat." He finished typing and gestured for me to sit down.

"Okay," I responded a little warily.

"You missed first hour and now third hour. Do you have an explanation?" He asked me.

"My books had dropped into a puddle when I got to school and I decided to dry them off, but when I finished; the bell to let out first hour rang." I explained. "Then, after lunch, I didn't feel well so I went outside to get a bit of fresh air and that's when you called me in here."

He looked at me and saw that I was telling the truth…well most of it was the truth.

"This time you will be excused, but the next time this happens we'll have to call your guardian at work." Principle…Gibson told me.

I nodded; I knew that they already had called my house phone.

"May I be excused for the day? I'm not feeling all too well." I told Principle Gibson.

"That's no problem." He nodded and started searching through his desk for the pad of passes.

He wrote down a bunch of stuff and then handed me the pass.

"Get better soon." He told me and went back to what he was doing before I came in.

I walked out of office and into the parking lot. Of course, since we got here late is morning, I got a spot in the back of the parking lot.

"Hey again." Someone said to me.

I turned around instinctively and saw the one and only Edward.

I sighed and turned back around.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just need to get home." I told him.

"Well, I'm happy to know that. Where's your car?" He asked me another question.

"In the back row." I replied annoyed.

"Why is it all the way back there?"

"Are you three?"

"What are you talking about?" He stopped following.

"You're asking like a million questions. That's usually what little kids do." I explained.

I turned around to see him. He had a hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt." He gasped sarcastically.

I couldn't hold back the laughter, Edward looked hilarious.

"Hey, laughing isn't very nice when somebody feels hurt." He told me with that small smile on his face.

"Yeah, and I don't get abused every night when I go home." My eyes widened at what I just said and so did Edward's. "I'm just kidding."

I was, thankfully, at my truck now. Edward had a strange look on his face, but I think he believed me about the 'just kidding'…or at least I hoped.

My heart was racing as I sped my truck home. I didn't live too far from the school so I made it home in a matter of minutes. Then my heart just stopped.

Dad's car was in front of the house.

_This isn't good._ I thought to myself.

He got the message. That was something I was absolutely positive on.

I had two choices; one, I could go in or two, I could keep driving.


	2. Home

Home

**Home.**

I decided, with the help of my better judgment, to just go in. At least this way, it wouldn't be as bad as if I came home later.

Emmett was with Corey, probably practicing some baseball tactics, so it would be just Dad and I.

I pulled the truck into the drive way and turned it off. Whatever waited inside for me was going to be painful and I didn't know how much the phone call ticked him off. With a deep breath, I got out of my truck and walked up the stairs of the front porch of our tiny, two story house.

My hand levitated over the handle of the door. When I finally decided that I could take what waited behind the door for me, I walked in.

I saw Dad sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching something on TV. He didn't even turn around when the door shut. That made me more scared than when I saw his car in the driveway.

"Bella," he cleared his throat. "I received a message on the phone today from your principle."

He pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to me.

"You know you shouldn't be late for school. When, oh when, will you learn your lesson?" He asked, but I knew he didn't expect an answer.

I knew from experience that if I talked he would only slap me across the face.

"Come here, honey." He spat. "Let me teach you a lesson."

I took a step forward, but then looked down to the beer bottle that he was now clutching onto. He took a step towards me; I was directly in his swinging range.

In a matter of seconds, his hand smashed the bottle against my stomach and left a few deep long cuts from one side to the other. I could feel the blood seeping into my shirt and I was starting to get lightheaded. My back hit the wall behind me and I slid down to the floor.

"Did you learn your lesson, Bella?" Dad snapped at me.

I could hear his big work books hitting the floor as he walked towards the door. As soon as I heard his car pull out of the driveway and down the street, I let out a loud, horrifying scream. Like the ones that you hear in scary movies.

The tears were rolling down my face. I was starting to get really lightheaded, but I wouldn't let myself faint, not here. With all the strength I could muster, I stood up, trying to walk to my room. I barely made it.

I dug through my drawers trying to find something to wrap my stomach with, but didn't find anything. My head was dizzier than ever and I couldn't stop the fainting from taking over anymore. Everything went black.

"Bella? Bella…can you hear me?" I heard someone yelling from far away. "Please, don't be dead."

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Emmett looking at me. He let out a breath that he seemed to be holding for awhile.

"Where am I?" I asked him, trying to sit up.

His muscular hands pushed me back down, cautiously. "You're in your room. Are you okay?"

I looked down at my stomach to see the deep gash, well gashes, there were three of them. My t-shirt had dried blood all over it and it, sort of, disgusted me to look at it, even though I was so used to it. Just not this much at one time.

"Where is he?" I asked immediately.

"At work, he must've left right after you passed out." Emmett looked at me with such caring eyes.

"No, he left before I came in here." I told him, remembering.

"How much longer are you going to put up with this?" He asked me.

I smiled at him, but it wasn't a real smile. "As long as I have too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I can't do anything about it. He has more power than me and he'll probably just kill me if I try to do anything." I sighed.

Emmett hit my dresser with his fist and stood up. I was about to try to calm him down when he stomped out of my room.

Emmett was only two minutes older than me, but he acted as if he was two _years_ older than me. He was very protective of me. That's why my dad only abuses me when Emmett is not around, which is most of the time. I never told Emmett that or he would never leave me alone and Dad wasn't too bad; if I were to lie to someone.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My stomach was in so much pain. There must've still been beer in the bottle because the wound looked like it was going to be infected or even worse…was already infected.

I finally stood up, after trying and trying again, and walked out of my room, my safe haven. The broken glass from the bottle was still in the entry way from earlier.

I walked into the kitchen and soaked a rag under the water. Even dabbing my wound with a rag stung and brought tears to my eyes. I held them back for the sake of my brother, because I knew every time he saw me cry it made him hurt inside and I didn't want to cause him pain too.

"You need to take a shower." I looked up to see Emmett leaning against the doorjamb of the kitchen.

I shook my head. "It'll hurt too much."

"Your wound will get infected if you don't." I had to agree with him on that.

He walked over to me and helped me to the bathroom. Before leaving, he looked at my wound to make sure that everything was okay and that the bottle didn't leave any glass behind. But it did.

There was a long piece of glass stuck in the second wound. Emmett was about to take it out when I slapped his hand away. It didn't hurt as much as if I pulled it out versus if somebody else took it out. My hand was shaking and Emmett noticed.

He pinned both of my hands in one of his and reached for the piece of glass. I didn't wiggle away or try to fight him knowing if I did it would just make things worse than they already were.

"Take a shower and rinse out that cut." He ordered after he took out the piece of glass making it hurt less than normal.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him away.

I peeled off my bloody clothes trying to stay away from the cuts. Every time anything would touch them I would try to shrink away from the pain that it caused me.

I looked in the mirror, examining the cut, but also a bruise forming on my face. Dad must've slapped me when I wasn't aware of it.

I slowly stepped into the shower, hoping that the pain wouldn't hurt as much if I made slow actions. That didn't help at all. The water still burned on my cuts and it made tears fall from my eyes. But the shower was so soothing that I couldn't step out of it.

That was until I heard the front door slam.

"Where is she?" I heard my Dad yell.

"Don't go anywhere near her!" Emmett threatened.

"And what are you going to do about it, boy?" Dad asked him, he was still yelling.

"I swear, you touch her one more time, I'm going to the cops." Emmett told him.

"You wouldn't do that. I take care of you, son. I'm good to you." Dad snapped at him.

I didn't hear a response out of Emmett. Either he was too mad or actually realized that Dad was right.

"That's what I thought. Now get out of my way."

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I turned off the lights, hoping that my dad hadn't seen them on at all.

The sound of his work boots echoed through the hall and I squeezed my eyes closed tightly. Nothing could stop him from reaching me, especially not a locked bathroom door.

"Bella, where are you sweetheart?" His voice echoed through the hall way, just louder than his boots. His voice held that scary, nice tone that he always used on me.

I heard him stop right in front of the bathroom door. He tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't turn. Tears were rolling down my face again.

"Are you almost done in there?" He asked me.

I put my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound of his voice.

"Come on out. I have a surprise for you." He told me.

"Bella, stay in there." I heard my brother yell.

"Shut up, boy." Dad snapped for a second time.

I didn't hear anything else. It all went quiet outside of the door. Then I heard a loud smack against the door and the door moved with it, but it didn't open.

"Bella, hurry and open the door." Emmett called from outside of it.

I trusted him and opened up the door. Dad was sprawled across the floor.

"What did you do?" I screamed. I didn't need him getting arrested for killing our dad.

Emmett understood the look in my eyes. "I just knocked him out. Hurry, I'm bringing you to Alice's."

I nodded and grabbed a pair of dark blue pajama pants, a black t-shirt, and underwear out of a drawer in my room. Emmett grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the room, and towards the door.

We got in my pick up and drove away from our despicable house. Tears were rolling down my face more freely now and I couldn't stop them.

"It's okay," my brother tried to soothe me.

"No, it's not." I spoke truthfully.

Emmett didn't try and argue with me, but by now we were at Alice's house. I saw her sitting on the grass in her front yard on a blanket. She stood up when she saw us pull into her driveway. I didn't see him before, but Jasper was lying down on the blanket. He was on his back with his eyes closed resting on the blanket.

"Does Jasper know yet?" Emmett asked me impassive.

"No, I'm going to tell him though. It's not fair for him to not know about his." Emmett looked at me carefully. "Don't worry, I trust him."

I touched Emmett's arm lightly. He looked at me with relief in his eyes. It was probably from knowing that I will be safe tonight from all harm.

"What about you?" I asked him, jumping out of the cab.

"I'll be fine. I'm bigger than Dad." He told me with a giant grin on his face. He flexed his muscles to prove his point.

"Don't kill him. I don't need you going to jail." I told him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and ran his hand through his black curly hair.

That was the only big difference between Emmett and me, except for our genders. His hair was black with curls and mine was just chocolate brown. Nothing exciting.

"Don't go to school tomorrow. We don't need people asking about that bruise on your face." Emmett said and kissed me on the top of the head.

I nodded.

"Goodnight, Bells." He yelled out the window as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, running over to where I was standing.

Jasper was right behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper," I took a deep, staggering breath. "My dad beats me."

Jasper just stared at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"What did he do to you now?" Alice asked looking at me.

I had changed into my pajamas in the car. So I lifted my shirt halfway up, just enough to reveal three long, jagged cuts across my belly.

"How the hell did he do that?" Jasper asked, pissed off now.

"He hit me with his beer bottle." I explained. "He got the phone call before I did."

Alice nodded slowly knowing what I was talking about.

"What phone call?" Jasper rose.

"The school called my house and left a message that I had missed first hour." I told him.

"I can't believe your dad does that to you." He tried to breathe evenly.

I didn't say anything; I just looked up at Alice. She was staring down at the cuts. I could see the tears about to break loose.

"I'm okay." I assured her.

She tried to smile at me, but couldn't. This is one of those times that she wasn't laughing and if somebody else was around us, they would've been amazed by the silence. It was just the three of us, standing around, not saying anything to one another.

Alice walked inside without saying anything. Jasper and I just stared after her like earlier, when she had her little outburst about Edward.

"She doesn't take this so easily." I clarified for Jasper's benefit.

"I could never understand why." He replied sarcastically.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. His gaze went back up to Alice's window. We both knew that she wanted to be alone and we would giver her exactly that.

Thinking about Edward made butterflies rise in my stomach. I didn't know why, but it felt good. It kept the pain away from the cuts. Why did his name raise butterflies in my stomach though? It was really weird.

Jasper finally got sick of waiting for Alice to socome down out of her tower, so he went up there instead. I didn't follow; I didn't do anything. My cuts hurt too badly for me to do anything at all.

I sat down on the blanket that Alice and Jasper had set up earlier and just looked up at the now setting sun. It looked beautiful. With all my might I wished that I could look as beautiful as the sun, but I couldn't and I knew exactly why. My cuts and bruises and beatings would never go away; they'll scar me forever.

"Bella, are you okay out there?" I heard Alice yell out of her window.

I looked over to where she was and just nodded my head. I knew she could see, even if she pretended not to.

"What'd she say?" I heard Jasper ask Alice.

"Nothing," she told him and then shut her window.

I loved Alice and Jasper, but it was a little weird being around them as a couple. They got together in the middle of last summer after Alice yelled out her undying love for him on the top of a cliff by the river. She didn't know he was there, but I did. I had invited him.

After a few minutes on that cliff, Alice was about to jump down into the river. She has wanted to cliff diver her whole entire life. So I wasn't going to stop her, but apparently Jasper would. He came up the cliff and declared his undying love for her. It seemed like a scene out of a _really _old movie.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Alice stuck her hands out in front of me and I grabbed on willingly.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked her.

"He went home like fifteen minutes ago." She gave me a weird look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." A smile crept across my face. I hoped she didn't see it.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked me suspiciously.

"When you and Jasper finally got together after half of the summer." I told her truthfully.

She had a huge smile on her face by the time I was finished.

"So…" She started. "What's going on with the new kid, Edward?"

"Nothing, why?"

She laughed. "It didn't seem like nothing from where I was sitting. He looked at you like you were an angel from above, but you, _you _just looked at him in disgust."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on, he's totally cute and you haven't had a boyfriend since…what was his name?" I looked at her and I know that she could plainly see the hurt in my eyes. "I know what he did to you was bad, but you need to move on." She whispered.

"I can't. It's too hard." I breathed.

"Give Edward a chance; he seems like a nice guy." She told me.

"You know the issues I have with guys." I reminded her.

"Oh…yeah."

We were in her bedroom now and exhausted. Both of us crashed onto her bed and just fell asleep like that. My head wander off into dream land again.

_I saw that boy again, Edward. Thankfully I knew his name now so that solved one of the mysteries. Why he saved me last night was still unanswered._

_"Bella," his smooth, deep voice whispered into the darkness._

_He was moving away from me. I tried to reach for him, but every time I did, he would just move farther away from me._

_"What are you doing?" I yelled._

_"I can't help it. You need to…" He trailed off._

_I couldn't see him anymore and the darkness wrapped around me._

_The feeling of loneliness slowly sneaked up on me._

_"You're alone and will be alone forever! Nobody will ever love you! It's impossible to love somebody who is as broken as you are!" I heard my father's voice scream at me._

I woke up to someone shaking me violently.

"Bella, get up. Wake up!" I heard Alice yelling at me.

I opened my eyes to see that she had tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." I tried to apologize.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't help it." She tried to explain to me. "Come on, we have to get ready for school."

"Okay," I knew I wasn't following Emmett's orders, but if I didn't go to school…I could just imagine what Dad would do to me then.

7

©Carlie Richardson 


End file.
